Vampire Tradition 101
by Smaarties
Summary: Traduction. Annie questionne Mitchell à propos des vampires pendant le petit-déjeuner. Court one-shot, prend place à un certain moment après l'épisode 1 de la saison 1.


**Titre original** : Vampire Lore 101

**Auteur **: cemeterydreamer

**Disclaimer **: Tout droit revient à la BBC pour sa série télévisée Being Human. Cette fiction et son intrigue appartiennent intégralement à cemeterydreamer, je ne fais que traduire.

**Pairing** : Annie/Mitchell – _amitié_

**Spoilers** : Saison 1, probablement quelque part entre le premier épisode mais avant l'apparition de Tully.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ma dernière histoire. J'apprécie très profondément tout vos commentaires et votre soutien. J'espère que cette histoire ne vous décevra pas !

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis devenue fan de cette série et j'enchaîne les épisodes comme je bois de l'eau. J'ai donc découvert les fanfictions Being Human et j'ai constaté qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça donc je veux y contribuer. Bref, ceci est ma toute première traduction, je le fais d'abord par plaisir mais aussi parce que je souhaite améliorer mon niveau d'anglais à l'écrit. Soyez indulgent :)

Je remercie d'abord cemeterydreamer de m'avoir autorisé à traduire ce OS et ma bêta Elodie, qui a été très patiente et qui m'a beaucoup aidé !

* * *

Mitchell n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de matinal.

Annie le regarda grommeler tandis qu'il versait du lait sur ses céréales et se laissait tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, sans la moindre grâce. Grâce qu'elle pensait que les créatures de la nuit possédaient habituellement. Il hocha la tête pour la remercier lorsqu'elle déposa une tasse de café devant lui, avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner qu'il dévora, sous-entendant que le sang n'était pas la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas consommée depuis un moment.

Elle le rejoignit à table, le menton posé dans sa main, en faisant de son mieux pour paraître occupée à observer sans but la cuisine. Mitchell eut un sourire narquois face à son effort : George et lui ne vivaient ici que depuis quelques semaines, mais depuis, il avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle aimait les regarder manger. Elle semblait timide, dans toute sa fascination, il était donc resté muet à ce sujet.

Cependant, ses yeux s'étaient rapidement posés sur Mitchell ce matin, et elle le contempla longuement.

« Quelque chose te turlupine ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Oh non, rien, rien. » rit-elle embarrassée en lui faisant un vague geste dédaigneux de la main.

Mitchell haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« C'est juste que... Je suis nouvelle dans tout ce monde 'surnaturel'. Je ne croyais même pas aux fantômes avant que j'en devienne un, avoua-t-elle timidement, et pour te dire la vérité j'ai du mal à me faire une idée sur ce truc de vampire. Mes connaissances à ce sujet ne s'étendent pas plus loin que ce que raconte le folklore et de ce que j'ai lu dans Twilight. »

Mitchell eut une grimace de dégoût et ricana. « Si tu te demandes si je scintille, la réponse est, très certainement non. »

« Ouais, mais que _peux_-tu faire ? Je veux dire, je sais bien évidemment que tu peux sortir à la lumière du jour, sans tomber en poussière ou briller. »

« C'est vrai. » Il lui lança un regard vide et la taquina en ne lui fournissant pas plus d'informations.

Annie poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les mains.

« Mais, certaines choses doivent être vraies ! Au moins, que tu n'aies pas de reflet. Et je sais que tu dors, mais je n'ai pas encore vu de cercueil dans ta chambre à moins qu'il soit très bien caché. »

Mitchell laissa échapper un gloussement à la dernière remarque. « La plupart des vampires dorment dans des lits pour se souvenir de quand ils étaient humains. Pour ça et pour le confort bien sûr, même si je suppose qu'il y a quelques Anciens qui préfèrent perpétuer la tradition. »

« D'accord, et est-ce que tu as des pouvoirs surhumains ? Comme la force, ou la rapidité ou, je ne sais pas, l'odorat. »

« Nous guérissons plus rapidement si nous sommes blessés. Nos sens sont plus développés et nous avons un peu plus de force que l'humain de base. Tous les avantages utiles pour chasser, je suppose. » il haussa les épaules mal à l'aise, mais Annie ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent pendant que son esprit traitait les nouvelles informations que Mitchell venait de lui donner.

« Et pour l'ail ? Tu peux en manger ? Il se passe quoi si tu le sens ou si le touche ? Oh mon dieu, et si George en cuisine ? Tu peux rester dans la même pièce ? Ça ne te tuera pas, pas vrai ? » Le ton de sa voix commençait à grimper tandis que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques.

Cette fois-ci Mitchell laissa échapper un profond rire rauque, autant pour la nervosité d'Annie que pour ses questions. « La pire chose que l'ail m'ait déjà faite fut une légère indigestion. Rien de plus. »

« Oh, d'accord. C'est bien, alors, ouais. »

Un sourire sincère se propagea sur le visage de Mitchell lorsqu'il la vit soupirer de soulagement. Il trouvait qu'Annie était une âme attachante et il irait même jusqu'à admettre qu'il appréciait sa présence, même si George n'était pas enchanté de leur situation de vie inattendue.

Il jeta un coup œil à sa montre et sauta rapidement sur ses pieds. « Aussi sympa que cela ait pu l'être, je vais être en retard au travail », lui dit-il en mettant son bol dans l'évier.

Annie le suivit jusqu'à la porte et le regarda enfiler sa veste avant de poser sa main sur son bras, l'arrêtant momentanément.

« Juste une dernière question, promis. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'hocher la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre, que les retards soient maudits.

« Vous, les vampires, vous ne vous transformez pas en chauves-souris et vous ne volez pas la nuit, pas vrai ? »

L'expression de Mitchell devint soudain grave et Annie fut presque effrayée de voir son visage s'assombrir autant. Il scruta la pièce comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, puis il se pencha sur elle.

Elle jura qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille quand il chuchota doucement « Je ne le dirai jamais. » Il lui offrit un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu !


End file.
